


You Are Wonderful At Sex

by shinsoplz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Begging, Bottom Julian Devorak, Choking, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Faust (The Arcana) - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Light BDSM, M/M, Malak (The Arcana) - Freeform, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Asra, Yaoi, flashbacks??, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoplz/pseuds/shinsoplz
Summary: Three years had passed since the resurrection of the count and some other underlying details that proved to be annoying but also terrifying that two old friends question their emotions for each other even after the painful memories of the past. Despite all that has happened, one thing certainly hasn't changed. Asra was wonderful at sex and Julian is more than thankful to be a part of that.





	You Are Wonderful At Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So this is my first little one-shot in years so I apologize in advance if there is some grammar errors, misspelling, etc as I haven't been so captivated in writing something in forever! As the tags say this is obviously porn and whether you classify it with plot or not is up to you! of course, I'm obviously trash for these two and The Arcana in general so of course I spent my time writing this up instead of doing other things more productive.
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy what I have provided!

The night’s in Vesuvia had grown far more quieter as time had passed, though it seemed not merely a few days had passed that all chaos broke loose. Of course, it only felt like that as a span of possibly three years had passed since the resurrection of the count and some other underlying details that proved to be annoying but also terrifying. Of course though, things turned out fine after a while and though there was a hint of missing something as there was the constant shouting and if not tantrums from the count lingering around. Instead it was just quiet conversations, peaceful occasions that brought many from all around together and of course individuals that proved to be far closer than a simple occasion that brought them together.

It was no secret, though the two still believed they were actually hiding what was going on despite the looks and not to mention the countess’ remarks about previous nights that left both dying over their own embarrassment, let alone the idea other’s knew what exactly was occurring in the peak of certain nights the two were together. It was obviously childish to act such a way over something that was honestly something so casual. At least to some it was casual unless you didn’t want that part of your life getting out to others whom had no right to know.

Purple eyes flickered up from what they were previously studying on, the strain fading as they instead focused on an individual across the room who was mumbling to themselves and obviously being too loud about it. “Ilya… as much as I love your voice,” Started the young man whom sat back in his chair, white locks that curled and grown out far more than before casted over his eyes as if shadowing his annoyance. 

The man across from him that was tucked in a corner of the room glanced up at the documents he was scribbling on to glance at the other and soon bit his lip as he silently looked back down. “Right… you’re reading.” Julian commented mostly to himself, his eyes staring at the documents as he sat down the inked feather with a pout. Over the course of years he had grown more accepting of the discolor of his right eye though it often was still brought up often on times he was panicking under certain circumstances. Despite that though he was thankful others were still very accepting as most took off after Asra’s apprentice that seemed to reassure Julian still.

Asra found himself watching Julian silently even after the other continued working, purple eyes watching every move very carefully as he quickly glanced back at his book. Noting he was close to a certain chapter, he made a mental check as he shut the book silently and sat it on the end table beside the armchair he was in. Moving to get up, he stretched quietly, coursing his magic through his tired bones before he sighed in relief and flattened down his shirt as it has wrinkled from how he was sitting. Looking back up though, he paused as he noticed two eyes were watching him and soon found himself smirking as he placed an arm on his hip. “You still look at me like we haven’t been official for almost two years now.” Commented the white-haired man who only made the other man flush a deep red and mumble words in embarrassment. 

Asra could only chuckle, moving to walk over to the other, he hummed softly as he got behind the other and hovered over his shoulder some, eyebrows raised in interest as he looked at the documents. “New patients?” Came a voice in which Julian just grunted in response as he scribbled more over some documents. Asra fell silent as he looked over the document as well as mentally criticize the other’s chicken scratch he called handwriting. Though Asra found he couldn’t help but love the other more for little things like that and though they tended to still bicker playfully to much of Nadia’s annoyance, he was happy and he knew Julian was happy. He lost count of how many times he was told how happy and let alone loved he was. Julian wasn’t a quiet lover and so Asra knew how the other could get though it never annoyed Asra at all. In fact, he was grateful. 

After all the conflicts three years ago, the two had made up and became good friends that still bickered over little things and still did today. Though it wasn’t until a year later and after all the commotion was finally starting to fade and resume to normal things, the two had found themselves catching long glances at one another, even lingering touches which mostly was Asra’s doing as he pointed things out to Julian even if he didn’t know anything about medical ideologies. The two were happy, nevertheless, and it was calming to know that.

“As much as I love my work, I may have to hire more workers with the increase of patients.” Came a voice that snapped Asra out of his thoughts, a soft smile on his lips as he gave a pat to the others shoulder and then squeeze. He smirked at the smallest of noises that came from the man in front of him and chose to pretend he didn’t hear it. “Really? Well I’m sure you can find people. I hear more tourists are visiting and even more are moving here. Before you know it you will be working just fine.” He said, pulling away as he instead walked to the window and pulled the curtains back a little to glance outside.

It wasn’t long till another figure stood beside him, eyes looking outside as he smiled to himself, the sunlight playing wonders on his pale skin as he stood there. “Mmm, sunsets are beautiful.” He said, not minding as a pair of purple eyes glanced at him as he observed all the little parts outside their window. It was mostly just stone buildings that were similar to their own home though it still had parts that gave the best sunset views as well as the small roads in front of the houses connecting them together. Not to mention the haul of show owners they get down the block on certain days of the week.

Julian was just about to comment again on the scenery until he felt someone hug him from behind. Instantly melting into the touch, he bit his lip as he felt the curls of the others hair brush against his neck. Despite the height difference between the two, it was nothing they couldn’t handle as Asra had his own share of showing who was in control under certain times as Julian was more than happy to oblige. Of course they both shared their own forms of control and took turns often if it came to bedroom activities but it often was Asra who even had the strength to not just fully give in as Julian had to admit he gave in far too easily with even just innocent touches. 

“Just like the stars though I’d rather focus on someone else.” Came a soft voice, the end of their sentence dipping suggestively that made Julian’s legs tremble and a familiar warmth fill up in the pit of his stomach. “A-Ah well I mean the sun and stars are c- Hah!” Julian started, a loud gasp escaping his mouth as he found himself frozen on the spot as tanned fingers curled and fumbled around the buttons of his shirt, making a point to trail his fingertips down the exposed openings of Julian's shirt that he was still working on. 

“Don’t deny my comment. You know you are worth kind words.” Came the muffled voice of Asra as he pressed kisses to the pale man’s neck as his fingers continued their work. If Julian was honest Asra seemed to be far too good at things like these. It was a point on their first time together that Julian commented several times on how Asra was far too good at this kind of stuff in which Asra just shrugged but obviously enjoyed the compliment. “W-Well I know that but it’s hard whe-” Julian started again, this time being cut off by a moan as those fingers had found something far more important than his chest, Julian being quick to grab the curtain and jerking it over the window to at least provide them some privacy before he gripped the frame of the window some as he hunched forward. 

Shivering when he felt kisses being pressed into the back of his neck, he groaned loudly as the hand had grown more confident and was now providing longer strokes and teasing touches that was proving to weaken Julian’s ability to even stand at this point. “Da-haah-arling,” He warned, his knuckles turning white at the tight grip he was giving the frame of the window as Asra hummed in his ear. “Yes?” he questioned, Julian only whimpering as teeth had now claimed his ear lobe and even gave teasing sucks and tugs before the mouth returned to his neck to start claiming marks all over the pale, glistening skin. 

The hand below had now quickened it’s pace, stroking him faster while also toying with the collection of hair that had gathered there to which Julian just squirmed and gave a submissive noise that Asra smirked once hearing. “I’m not going to last, mmnh, long if you keep that up.” He grunted and instantly regretted his words as he felt the hand remove itself and instead take it’s time adjusting him in his pants before zipping them back up and letting the shirt he had undone fall without the effort to fix it. “You’re right, that was a risky move I made huh, Ilya?” Came that husky tone that could be sweet yet so troublesome when you heard it. In other words, it meant Asra had something on his mind and that itself was a challenge to avoid with how driven the other was to get what he wanted even if it meant being a little minx in terms of context. 

“N-No, no wait.” Came a panicked voice belonging to the flustered man who quickly pushing himself off the support of the frame to instead turn around, hie voice pleading as he looked at the man in front of him. Despite Asra having to look up at the other, he boldly had both hands on his hips and a confident yet lust-filled look over his purple eyes. “Wait for what? Were we doing something important?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and Julian cursed to himself at how cute yet annoying that look made Asra look. What made it worse was the smirk that formed over Asra’s lips as he indeed knew what the other was thinking, tongue flicking across his lips to wet them. “Problem?” he asked in a different context whom Julian just huffed in response as he instead just gave the other a look as if it was obvious what he was wanting. 

“Oh! Right. That problem.” he said, purple eyes still casting a silent challenge as he soon just shrugged. “Ilya, we possibly can’t right now. Don’t you have work tomorrow? I’d hate to keep you up over something so suggestive.” Asra commented, still watching Julian as he noted the other was clearly melting even at the teasing he was receiving from the smaller male. Deciding to cut the other some slack, he shifted to reach up and take the others chin in his hold eyes holding the others as he hummed softly. “Will you be a good boy for me?” He asked, Julian letting out a moan that soon faded into the lines of like a swoon. Nodding quickly, Julian moved to press kisses to the others fingers that were now tracing over his lips.

“Yes, oh god yes. I-I’ll be a good boy. Anything for you, please, please.” Came his response that was fading into babbles as Asra took that moment to instead kiss the other deeply instead. Even though he had to reach up to kiss him, he groaned against the kiss as he found Julian melting into it and opening his mouth also immediately. A silent yet desperate question and it didn’t take long for Asra to give it to him, rubbing his tongue over the taller males and even taking his time to stroke the roof of the other’s mouth while taking in the others whimpers and moans at the nerve-wracking sensations he was both giving them. It was a few minutes of heated kissing and even touching for both of them to finally pull back, both panting heavily as their eyes met and their forehead pressed together in a silent sign of affection. Smiling at the other, Asra found himself pecking the other’s nose as Julian sighed in response.

“I got you. Don’t worry.” He said, the taller individual leaning into the calming touch from the other as Asra did his best to calm the other down at least a little so he wasn’t overwhelmed. “How about this,” Asra started, moving to take a moment to fix the others shirt and straighten it, not bothering to button it back up as he knew it would just be jerked off at the end of everything and instead kept his eyes on the others. “Why don’t we just enjoy this night, hm? You can take a day off tomorrow if you need too since you still haven’t got a day off in months.” Asra started, giving the other a small glare as it wasn’t threatening but more in the context of he was making a point. Julian worked himself to death basically and it annoyed Asra that Julian didn’t care for himself that much and though Asra loved to do that part for the male, it was still annoying the other lacked that skill personally for himself.

“Anyway, you take the day off tomorrow and that way we can spend the night together in anyway we want without the anxiety of what tomorrow holds.” He continued, Julian giving a silent agreement as he pressed a kiss to the other’s index finger before Asra pulled away to instead take the others hand. 

A gentle squeeze was enough to take the overwhelming arousal form in Julian to slowly fade as he instead followed Asra out of the little room that was connected to a small kitchen and bathroom and instead followed him through an archway that soon led to a double bed and a nightstand which also had a dresser and a few other things that mostly belong to Asra. That even included the small pile of blankets that Faust was curled in and a small area where Malak nested. The adult Raven remained rested in his spot but soon Faust woke up and was quick to perk up at the sound of someone entering the room. While Asra shut the curtain to the archway that they used as a door, he snickered as Julian made a point to fully go around Faust as the snake just tilted her head and flicked her tongue a few times in confusion before she noticed Asra and quickly slithered out of her nest to instead swirl around her owner’s leg and work her way up. 

“Oh Faust, it seems Julian is still scared of the cutest animal out there.” Came a tired sigh but a hint of a smirk played at the corners of his lips as Julian gave the other a glare. “Malak is just as cute so don’t say things like that.” Came his voice as Asra just rolled his eyes and sat Faust down. “Alright you two, privacy.” Julian said, pouting as he watched Malak peek his head up but soon chirped as if saying a response as no. “Are you worried they will stare at us?” Asra asked and Julian found himself flushing a deep red all the way to his ears and down his neck at the comment, silently pointing to the door as Faust just made a noise in return before she slithered under the curtains followed with Malak who waited till Asra pulled the curtain back to fly out as Asra soon shut the curtain once more. 

A glare was soon directed his way but a flustered Julian but Asra took no offense as he instead moved to sit on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt with a hum. “You know what, you’re mean.” Was muttered and soon Asra glanced up and snickered. “You wasn’t saying that a week ago. If I recall it was something like a-” He started, Julian chucking a pillow in his direction and soon Asra could only laugh loudly as he caught it and held it against his chest. 

“Oh Ilya, I’m just teasing you. You know I love getting you all flustered.” He said, his laughing now died down to a few giggles as he watched Julian work on his boots and such as well. Humming, Asra sat the pillow to the side as he instead folded the shirt he had taken off, starting to toss his shoes to the side before he patted the bed as he used his feet to push himself back onto the mess of pillows at the top of the big bed. “Stop being all pouty.” He commented as Julian soon joined him on the bed, moving to curl around the other and stroked his auburn hair as his head was now rested on his tanned chest. He ignored the playful kisses he was receiving from the other along his chest as he instead gripped his hair more and jerked the other’s neck up to kiss a few spots that were already covered with love marks from earlier.

“Are you still going to be a good boy?” He asked, Julian whimpering as his eyes were now closed and was biting his lip. “Y-Yes, I-I’ll be good. I’m being good.” He breathed out in a plea, his face flustered still as he squirmed on top of Asra who soon took a moment to grip the others hips and press the other’s groin down on his. Despite them both still having their pants on, they both groaned at the pressure as Julian took the opportunity to kiss Asra deeply once more as he was now gripping the others shoulders some as he settled on top of him fully now. 

The kiss lasted only a minute as Asra instead pulled away much to Julian’s disapproval. Asra didn’t comment, instead moving to quickly flip them over which only made Julian gasp and watch the other with wide eyes as the other just winked at him. He didn’t leave room for a comment as he instead moved to grip the other’s neck and gave a light squeeze.

The look Asra gave him was far beyond sexy and Julian was convinced he would die from how those eyes darkened and those lips turned into a sinful smirk full of lust. He couldn’t control the moan that left his lips, his eyes still watching the other as he found himself licking his lips.

“Listen to me, Ilya,” He commanded, in which Julian only found himself more intoxicated in how those words stirred his lower regions even further as he was already painfully hard. “I’m going to fuck you all night long, do you understand me? I don’t care how loud you get or how many times you cum in the process,” he said and soon continued. “I’m going to do as I please and you are going to be a good boy and take it, yes?” He asked, leaving a few seconds for Julian to answer in which he only whined as he tried to lean forward to kiss Asra but only whimpered as the other inched back and gave another squeeze to his neck but not enough to hurt the other.

Despite how Asra was acting, he knew Julian trusted him and he did the same for the other as it both excited them when they did sexual activities by spicing things up with ideas like this. Of course he would still stop and make sure Julian was okay as Julian was more than okay with stopping to ask the same thing to Asra if he was in control. They cared for each other despite sometimes getting in heated arguments or even annoying conversations that left both of them bickering at each other when Nadia was well nearby to make sure the two didn’t do something they both regretted. 

Of course by the time it came to the two to be alone it was well ensured they still enjoyed one another in more than intimate matters and if you you were lucky you could catch them at the right time to see Julian muster up enough courage to steal a kiss or even Asra confidently take the other’s hand and use his thumb to rub the murder’s mark on the taller man’s wrist in reassurance. 

“Y-Yes, I will. Please, please.” Came the broken voice of Julian, his voice hazed with lust and want as if he was touch deprived and needed any form of affection to even survive. Asra was more to give him what he wanted though, kissing the man hard as the hand moved to instead slip between them and tug on the other’s pants before he parted their kiss and breathed softly. “Off,” he commanded and after Asra sat up Julian had his pants off within two second, chucking them across the room and winced when they hit something on the dresser and looked down in embarrassment. From there Asra had lost all composure he had and burst out laughing and even if he was dreadfully embarrassed he still found himself staring at Asra like the moment they confessed to each other. 

He was head over hills and it showed as Asra wiped his eyes and smiled as Julian, pausing for a moment before he smiled wider at the taller male and chuckled. “Clumsy.” He commented and pecked his lips before he moved to shift himself to remove the other’s underwear and took a moment to set them aside carefully with a smirk before he lowered himself to get between the other’s legs. Julian swallowed the lump in his throat before he forced himself to relax the best he could against the pillows, biting his lip as Asra often squeezed his thighs or even took his time to press kisses to certain dips in the other’s hips and such. Soon though Julian felt himself choking on his own breath as his cock was soon taken in the other’s mouth.

Eyes squeezed shut, he groaned loudly as he gripped the other’s hair somewhat tightly, whimpering as he felt Asra tease the tip of his cock before easing himself lower and soon deep enough to touch the back of his throat. Hearing the gag, he let out a breath as Asra pulled himself back up, pressing kisses along his shaft as he made a point to look up at the flustered man before he continued. It only took a few minutes of the same movements for Julian to be close and Asra knew just from how the other was trembling. The auburn-haired man even made a point to cover his mouth as his moans were filling the room quickly with each feeling of pleasure that hit him and soon he gave out a familiar warning to one he said previously in the other room when they were admiring the sunset.

“C-Close!” he warned and when he noted Asra was indeed staying put he soon cried out softly as he came inside the others mouth, his body jerking a little before he found himself slumping onto the mattress as he could see stars. With heavy breathing, he closed his eyes as he felt the warmth leave his lower regions and instead pressed a kiss to his cheek, lips wet. Furrowing his brows, he opened his eyes and soon they widened as he noticed Asra had swallowed what he let out and even licked his lips in an attempt to get all that had missed his mouth.

“Y-You,” He started, Asra just rolling his eyes as he instead leaned over the other to instead dig around the dresser drawer for something that Julian knew far too well. Watching the other, he soon noted the small bottle of oil the other retrieved, soon looking at the other’s face as the white-haired man concentrated on getting his fingers covered fully in the oil that had a small scent that was calming.

“We will have to get more when the market opens again this weekend. As much as I hate to admit we are already out after buying this a couple weeks ago I know it’s not really worth the lie.” He said, purple eyes capturing grey as they raised their brows. Julian just nodded, shifting some to spread his legs quietly before he let out a shaky breath when Asra moved to get between his legs and adjust the other to where he could do his work. His wonderful, wonderful work.

Julian was basically shaking with anticipation as Asra stroked his entrance before he squeaked upon feeling a finger enter him with ease thanks to the lubrication. It takes him a few minutes to fully relax before he is a mess of moans and whimpers as the finger inside him is quick to unravel the darkest noises out of him and if Julian wasn’t completely overwhelmed with pleasure he would try to hold his noises back. It didn’t take long until a second and soon a third finger was followed and it was at a point Julian was using his hips to fuck himself on the other’s fingers as he gripped the bed sheets. “A-Asr-aaaah” He moaned out loudly, his head tossing back as his toes curled in pleasure when a certain spot was brushed over. He tried to move his hips to get the finger to hit the same spot but Asra was well aware of what it was and held the other’s hips instead. 

“Remember what I said?” he asked, Julian whimpering loudly and squirming as he found Asra stilled his fingers that were buried deep inside him. Seeing though his frustration wasn’t doing much, he looked at Asra with tears in his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. “P-Please, pleasepleaseohplease.” He begged out, the phrases combined together as he felt the tears be wiped by Asra’s free hand.

“Shhh, I got you.” He said, holding the other close as he shifted to pull his fingers out. He moved quickly to place his fingers on the others lips before he pulled back to instead remove his own pants and underwear that he still had to remove.Setting them aside, he grabbed the oil and groaned in pleasure as he coated his hard cock with the oil, sucking his lip between his teeth as he gave himself a few strokes to just get some edge off. After that though he dropped the oil tube to the side and instead was quick to shift and get between the other’s legs once again and position himself. 

Julian was quick though to wrap his arms around the other’s neck, panting heavily as he nuzzled the others neck while nipping and leaving his own marks on the magician. Soon though he cried out as he felt something much bigger than fingers enter him and found himself clinging to the other as he was only given a minute to adjust before Asra was thrusting hard into him.

“A-Asr-Hah! W-Wait! F-Fast-” he tried to get out, clinging to the other still as he cried and screamed out in pleasure along with curses along the lies of English and Russian as he could feel himself already close with such fast movements. Asra himself groaned in pleasure, angling just perfectly to make Julian fall limp when he hit that certain spot. “D-Don’t you dare stop making noises.” He growled out, Julian panting and gasping for air as he was completely lost in sexual desire. Of course, he did not hold his voice back and he knew he would regret it in the morning with the neighbors. 

He could care less at this moment as he felt the bed rock with each rough movement he was given by the other. Within the mist of their love-making though Asra had made a point to kiss Julian hard yet lovingly, whispering words of pleasure and affection to the taller male as he shifted to lift the others legs up slightly higher so he could continue his deep thrusts.

“F-Fuc-Fuck Asra. C-Coming!” He warned for the second time within the session, his body trembling and building up for his release which he was thankful to be given without any teasing. Cumming hard on both their chests, Julian screamed the magicians name in pure ecstasy as he continued moving with the other as Asra aimed to finish himself. 

It didn’t take long till Julian finished that Asra gave a few rough thrusts and came in the process of them, groaning loudly and cursing as the other’s name left him before it was silent as both men were coming down from their highs of sex. Panting heavily, they both gave each other a look before Asra chuckled weakly, pulling out of the other and found himself slumping down against the others chest in which Julian wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him close. 

Asra took a moment before he shifted to cast some magic in his hand and soon the blankets were pulled over them along with the candles that were lit around the room put out. From there though he shifted to lay on his side and invited Julian to curl in his chest. Holding each other, they laid there silently until Julian decided to break the silence. “D-Did I ever tell you that you a-are wonderful at this, Darling?’ He asked, Asra just snorting at the comment and gave Julian a tired smile. “Yes, every time we do this. Now rest.” He said, smiling as Julian closed his eyes and soon Asra joined him after he was done admiring the other’s after sex look. 

From there they both drifted off into a peaceful lull of sleep and it wasn’t until well into the morning that a loud cawk from Malak woke the two with groans. “Shhhh.” Came Julian as he felt something smooth slide over him. He was too tired to fight Faust and instead just grunted as the snake had nestled above his head as Malak cawed again. 

“Malak! I swear!” Came Julian’s voice as he shifted to sit up, about to get out of bed but froze as he noticed Asra was standing at the edge of the bed with a smile formed with amusement and love, a tray with their breakfast, tea, and coffee sitting on the side as he snickered. “Obviously not a morning person,” Commented Asra as he sat down beside the other where they both enjoyed a, to Julian’s comment, wonderful breakfast and from there continued their day with mild comments of Julian’s ass hurting and Asra commenting that Julian surely didn’t complain about the previous night.


End file.
